Hero of Neverwinter
The Hero of Neverwinter was a title to given to an adventurer who was instrumental in curing the Wailing Death and putting an end to the war between Neverwinter and Luskan in the . History The Hero was one of the first to join the Neverwinter Academy after the call was put out for those of adventurous spirit to aid the city in its time of need after the Wailing Death plague began decimating the population in the middle of 1372 DR. The Hero was the most promising student in the first graduating group and was at the graduation ceremony when the academy was attacked. The Hero and other graduates fought through a multitude of goblins and undead in an attempt to protect the creatures needed to cure the plague, but even with the help of Fenthick Moss and Desther Indelayne, the attempt failed and the creatures fled into the city. The Hero gathered fellow adventurers and eventually recovered the parts of the creatures needed to cure the disease and went after Desther when the false priest revealed his treachery. They were then sent along with Nasher Alagondar's right-hand-woman Aribeth de Tylmarande and spymaster Aarin Gend to track down the leader and base of the cult behind the plague. Almost singlehandedly, by finding clues and evidence from many regions along the Sword Coast North, the adventurers gathered evidence to prove that the cult was based in Luskan and that its leader was named Maugrim. Sneaking into Luskan, Aarin, the Hero, and companions were puzzled to find that Aribeth had disappeared and the city was in a state of civil war. It turned out that the cult had taken over the Host Tower of the Arcane and the High Captains of Luskan had started a civil war to determine who would rule the city in their absence. Despite the violence in the streets, the adventurers managed to bypass the wards to the Host Tower and ventured inside to find that the cult was recruiting armies to add to their own in a plan to attack Neverwinter. Even more shockingly, they discovered Aribeth's diary in one of the rooms where the generals were housed. The adventurers battled to the top of the tower and witnessed Aribeth being inducted as the leader of the cult's armies, as well as a mysterious lizardfolk female who teleported the trio away to safety. The Lords' Alliance came to support Neverwinter and the war began. The Hero was now charged with finding the Words of Power that the cultists sought before they did. The adventurers found three of the four, the fourth having already been recovered by the cult. With each success in the recovery of the words, they met a strange lizardwoman, Haedraline. She gave him valuable information concerning Maugrim, herself, and the identity of the foe behind all the evil that had transpired: Morag, Queen of the Old Ones. By the time the Hero recovered the other three Words of Power, Neverwinter was already under attack from the army of Luskan, now led by a corrupted Aribeth. The adventurers were tasked with retrieving the last Word from Maugrim by fighting through the Luskan hordes. They tracked down the leaders of the army, and found Aribeth. The two champions battled, and Aribeth was defeated (but, in being defeated, she was either killed or spared, helped to see through her grief and anger and to await Lord Nasher's judgement). The adventurers soon encountered Maugrim and, in another intense duel, Maugrim was killed, and the final Word retrieved. However, by the time they returned to Haedraline to report the success, Morag had gathered enough power and strength to emerge from that which kept her and her people alive: the Source Stone. Haedraline told the Hero to face Morag in the Source Stone and kill her. They battled through Morag's warriors, priests, and other guardians until they finally found her and did battle with the tyrant, ultimately killing her. Aftermath During the later attack on Waterdeep by the Valsharess, the characters Sharwyn, Linu La'neral, Daelan Red Tiger, Tomi Undergallows, and Aribeth's spirit shed some further light on the events that occurred in Neverwinter. The Hero had spared Aribeth, as the two had fallen in love. When Lord Nasher had Aribeth executed for her crimes, the disapproving Hero had a severe falling out with the ruler. The Hero of Neverwinter abandoned the city and was all but written out of the official histories of what had happened. Appendix Notes The Hero of Neverwinter is of course the player character of Neverwinter Nights. With no canon clues to their identity, this wiki treats them as an unnamed character of unknown sex, race, and class. Appearances ;Games: * Neverwinter Nights * Neverwinter Nights: Shadows of Undrentide (mentioned) * Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark (mentioned) References Category:Adventurers Category:Inhabitants of the Neverwinter Academy Category:Inhabitants of the Beggar's Nest Category:Inhabitants of Neverwinter Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Unnamed inhabitants